


MGWFUIWBB // Monday's Perspective

by melanchxlyy_tragedy



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Depressing, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm so sorry, Oop, big sad, they all sad, this will cause brain damage, yo this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanchxlyy_tragedy/pseuds/melanchxlyy_tragedy
Summary: Monday finds out that Cain is sent away to reconcile with his little brother. She's not happy about this, because she knows exactly what happened to them in the past. Unfortunately, being an anomaly, she's not allowed to go with the scientists and observe their interactions. Because of this, she dresses up like a researcher and, inevitably, watches her friend die.
Relationships: SCP 073 / OC (SCP-5164), SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 5





	MGWFUIWBB // Monday's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> ;; hey! before you read this, just know, the lyrics I will use in this story are from the song Bombs on Monday by Melanie Martinez! That's the song that inspired my character in the first place, actually!
> 
> Also, this story is based on the tale "Maybe God Will Forgive Us If We Both Beg" from the SCP Foundation Wiki.

"You're leaving?" Monday tilted her head in confusion. "Why? I thought you hated your brother. I mean.. that's what I read, anyway. Why do you want to talk with him?"

"It's a long story, but.. basically, I feel guilty, and was hoping to make amends," Cain responded, his voice monotone and almost robotic, like always, but noticeably quieter than usual.  
  
"Seriously? But he's going to hurt you, he hurts everyone!" she persisted, "For the last time, Abel is a mass-murdering monster, a horrible person who doesn't know how to forgive!"  
  
"I wouldn't expect any less from him, after all, it's my fault he's like this. Therefore, I should be the one to change him, as a good older brother should. And besides, he wouldn't be able to hurt me."  
  
Monday smiled a bit at the pun, but the feeling of fear and worry didn't go away. Of course, she had no other choice but to let her best friend, the person she admittedly had a crush on, leave the site, with two MTF guards leading him out. Maybe I should sneak out, too. _They'll notice I'm gone, of course, though..._ Monday thought and thought, and finally decided to ask the researchers if she can do some cross-testing with some other anomalies, preferably sentient ones.  
  
Iris. She was always sweet.  
  
The Plague Doctor, again, since he was kind and genial to her the first time they met.  
  
The orange tickle monster, that causes euphoria when you touch it.  
  
Perhaps she'd even give the Possessive Mask a chance, even though she was so afraid of.. him? Did that thing have a gender?  
  
But the researchers said no, and that they'd prefer for her to stay in her room for the time being. Room 5164. Despite what the number suggests, it was actually right across from room 073, because of the weird layout of the hallways, and also because some of the numbers were missing and could be found in different sites.  
  
She stayed in her room for maybe four or five minutes, growing lavender and forget-me-nots, wiping her tears away as she hummed her favourite song. Then she had an idea. Her ability was to create things that people desired most in life, but she never tried it on herself. What did she desire most at the moment? To see her friend again. She wasn't able to create human beings, or living humanoid anomalies for that matter. But she did know how to make a black dress, a lab coat, and a blonde wig appear. She could dress up as a researcher and sneak out!  
  
"Wait, wait! You forgot me!" she screamed as she ran down the hallway.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was busy sorting the papers out in my office and forgot that I'm leaving for the cross-testing!" One of the guards looked at her suspiciously. "And who might you be?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... Dr. Bombs," she muttered. It was the first thing that popped into her head, and she twiddled her thumbs as she wished that the guards would magically think of some irresponsible, new-to-the-site Dr. Bombs and let her go.  
  
"Hm.. Ah yes! Dr. Bombs, how could I forget?" the guard laughed nervously and opened the door, letting her out. Of course, he didn't know anyone with that name, but didn't want to get in trouble for not letting a scientist go where they needed to.  
  
The multiple cars that were leaving the site did not yet leave, so Monday was allowed into one of them, since she introduced herself as Dr. Bombs to everyone who asked. A scientist was respectable. An SCP? Not so much. Her mind was blank, with only one wish, to see Cain before his younger brother murders him. She saw as he was led into a room with a large black box.... how that thing stepped out of the box, and swung its sword at him... and how nothing happened. Well, to Cain, anyway. Thank goodness.  
  
She stood right outside the room, looking in through the glass window, smiling a little, knowing that he surely wouldn't die. In a few hours, Abel would get tired of killing himself, and would have no choice but to talk. Right? Right.  
  
Kinda.  
  
"Why did you kill me? You were my hero.."  
  
"I'm so sorry, those were the actions of a younger, more jealous man.."  
  
They hugged.. and Monday couldn't help but notice a grey smoke surrounding them.  
  
No.. No no no. Not this.. They slowly started to crumble into dust... And then time started to move slowly for Monday.  
  
_Pinky promise, I'll still love your garden... Even with no flowers? Even with no flowers..._  
  
"No, don't die now!" She screamed, trying to run to them, but it felt like her legs were chained to the ground.  
  
_Doctor's orders, don't be broken hearted, time will still be ours-_  
  
"Dr. Bombs, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
_Never thought that something, something so tragic could ever happen to our peaceful little perfect family.._  
  
Gotta get inside the room. Gotta go in, and save him... why are the scientists trying to pull her away? _I promise, promise to love you..._ how does that song go, again? By the time she broke free of their grasp...  
  
there was nothing in the room but a pile of grey dust.  
  
Monday was crushed.  
  
"Dr. Bombs... Why did you fight your fellow scientists?" a voice asked her.  
  
She looked up. She didn't recognize this person. "I- uh- I-" she couldn't form sentences, not even words.  
  
"Wait a second.. you're not Dr. Bombs.." the person pulled Monday's wig off, revealing her lavender hair.  
  
"Monday, SCP-5164."  
  
She gulped, defeated. "Yes.. sir..."  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see them."  
  
"But didn't you realize this was a death sentence for both of them?"  
  
"No... I didn't... but I just wanted to help, that's what I was here for... really.."  
  
"You could've helped by staying in your room."  
  
"But then I would've been even more heartbroken, right..? By hearing that Cain is dead??"  
  
"You can't change anything now. Someone, please take SCP-5164 back to Site-17!"  
  
An MTF guard grabbed her hand, with the same cold cruelty that Monday felt when she was first called an anomaly, all those years ago. But this time, she wasn't afraid.  
  
"I'm not going back to Site-17!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes you are," the guard growled.  
  
"Nope! Nope nope nope! Not going! You can't make me!" she said, forcing a large, fake smile onto her now pale and broken face.  
  
"You realize if you don't listen to our orders, we can terminate you, right?" there it is. Termination. Finally, she could be free.  
  
"So what? Do I care?" "Go stand over there," the guard pointed at a wall.  
  
Monday happily agreed, and the guard pointed his gun at her. He shot her right in the head.  
  
The last thing she thought was, "I'll surely see you again, dear.." before her body crumbled into the exact same ashes that Cain's did.  
  
The next day, when people checked the room, they saw blue and lilac flowers with droplets of red blood covering the petals growing everywhere in the room. A note was found in the flowers.  
  
" _You make moments last forever."_  
  
That was it.


End file.
